


Mistletoe Kisses

by icandrawamoth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2016 [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Holidays, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Twelve Days of Fic-mas, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Someone went a little overboard with the mistletoe at Yavin Base.





	

The first sprig of mistletoe was right outside the commissary. Cassian and Bodhi had stopped for a bite to eat after a late briefing and were on their way back to their quarters when they spotted it.

Bodhi looked up at Cassian with what seemed like a silent hope, but didn't say anything.

Cassian didn't much go in for silly traditions like this, but when Bodhi looked at him like that, he couldn't say no. Gently, he leaned down and kissed the pilot, who flushed and looked away but smiled happily, the expression quickly transferring to the other man.

As they continued across the base, the problem become apparent. There was more mistletoe at the center of the next hallway intersection. He glanced down at Bodhi, who looked up at him in turn. “We don't have to,” the pilot demurred. “I know it's silly.”

That did it. Cassian buried a hand in his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss, Bodhi squeaking and grinning against his lips.

As they reached the entrance to the personnel quarters area, more mistletoe. Cassian rolled his eyes, more amused than actually annoyed. “Do we think someone went a little overboard?”

At a giggle from Bodhi, he looked over and followed the other's gaze – to see a string of mistletoe bouquets running down the hall, a piece above every door. “I think it's safe to say that, yes.”

“Well,” Cassian said with a grin, “then it's an excuse for me to do this.”

He gently pushed Bodhi against the nearest wall and went to work.


End file.
